WWE: New Beginnings
by ironheartwriter
Summary: A new Diva comes to the WWE and starts to cause some mischief. She came to the WWE for one year with the intention of changing the game, but didn't expect what happened along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I own nothing. This story idea came to me about 2 weeks ago and I've been writing it ever since. I meant for it to go in a different direction, but it didn't work out that way, as it often happens. Either way, this story is rated M for later chapters. Don't like it? Don't read it ;)**

* * *

><p>Diana Daniels sighed softly as she waited in the lobby of the hotel, looking at her email on her laptop as she waited. She hated being bored, and at the moment, that was exactly what she was. She lived a pretty active life. She was a professional athlete, as well as an extreme sports lover. She didn't slow down in her life, from bungee jumping to sky diving to scuba diving, she'd done it all, and now, she was getting ready for something new after several long months of training. She was going to break into the WWE as the newest Diva that night.<p>

Across the lobby, Mike, 'the Miz', walked in, his dark sunglasses over his eyes, his blond hair spiked up as always. He was in faded jeans and a t-shirt, wheeling his bag behind him after the long flight from New York to Los Angeles, where they would be holding RAW that night. He scanned the lobby, heading for the front desk, his eyes landing on Diana as he went. Almost instantly, his interest had been caught by her. She was beautiful, and as his relationship with Maryse was on the rocks at the moment, he was feeling ready for some fun of his own.

Instead of heading for the desk, he made a beeline for Diana, who was still absorbed in her laptop, completely oblivious to the Superstar in front of her. That annoyed the former WWE Champion slightly. His ego was used to being acknowledged whenever he stepped into a room. But he'd let it slide, for the moment, "Excuse me," He said at last, taking his sunglasses off as he stood directly in front of her.

Diana looked up. She recognized the man in front of her instantly. She was somewhat surprised to see him talking to her though. She wondered just what he wanted from her, "You're-"

"Mike Mizanin," Mike smirked. He'd seen the look of recognition flash through Diana's eyes, and he was actually somewhat surprised that this woman knew who he was. "Also known as The Miz."

"Yeah, I know," Diana said, her tone shifting a bit. She didn't like being interrupted, and more than that, she didn't like jerks, and that was what she knew the Miz to be. "I don't think there's a person around who doesn't know how _awwwwesome_ you are." She moved her fingers through her hair as she closed her laptop and slid it into her bag.

Mike's lip curled a bit as he smirked, "Well, why don't you come to my room and I can show you how awesome I truly am?"

Diana's eyes flashed and she stood up, "Sorry, Mike. I know you're a WWE Superstar and you're probably used to a whole bunch of sluts falling over each other to worship you and spend a night in your bed, but I'm not a slut, nor am I one of your worshipers. I'd rather spend one night in heaven with Alex Riley, than one hundred nights in your bed."

At that moment a flash caught Diana's eye as she saw the aforementioned Alex Riley walk into the hotel lobby as well. Mike's smirk turned into a scowl and he turned away just as a woman came up to Diana and told her that her room was ready. She was more than ready to get settled in her room for the night. As she headed for the elevator, she heard someone running after her. She looked over her shoulder, and to her surprise, she saw Alex Riley come up behind her.

"Can I help you?" Diana asked, tilting her head to the side as she looked at Alex. She relaxed a bit when she saw Alex smiling at her.

"I'm sorry," Alex said, his white teeth seeming to dazzle her as he smiled. "I just saw you arguing with the Miz and I heard you mention my name. He's not giving you a hard time, is he?"

Diana smiled and shook her head, "No, it's nothing I can't handle. Just him trying to get an easy lay. Sadly for him, I'm not that easy." Diana held out her hand, "Though, it is nice to meet you, Alex Riley. I'm Diana, and I'm actually a big fan of yours."

"It's nice to meet you, Diana," Alex said with a nod as he shook her hand. "You're a wrestling fan then?"

Diana smirked and nodded, "You could say that. I'm actually going to be at RAW tonight. I came her just for it."

"You know, for a fan, you're surprisingly level-headed around two of the Superstars," Alex commented. He was used to the screaming fans and girls asking for a night in bed with him. He wasn't into that though, he actually preferred a connection with the women he chose to share his bed with. "Well, I hope you'll enjoy the show tonight. Who knows, maybe I'll see you again at some point."

_You have no idea,_ Diana thought with a smirk. She nodded once to Alex and finally started for the elevator, winking at Alex as the doors slid shut. She knew that she was in for an interesting night, that was without a doubt. She got herself settled in her room and got ready for that night's RAW.

A few hours later, Diana sat in her dressing room, pulling on her outfit for the night, black leather pants and a matching top, secured around her back and neck. There was a knock on the door as she pulled her boots on, and with a smile, she called for whoever was there to come in.

"Well, would you look at you?" The ever happy Eve Torres said as she walked into Diana's dressing room. Diana was actually somewhat surprised to see Eve standing there. They'd crossed paths a few times during various shoots that different magazines had done on female athletes, and Diana could truly say that she was happy to see a friendly face. "I truly didn't believe it when I heard that they had signed you as a Diva. I thought they were pulling my leg."

"Well, believe it," Diana responded, standing up and checking herself in the mirror. "It took a few weeks to get it finalized because I was mountain climbing up in the Sierra Nevada Mountains, but I finally _did_ get signed. I got a one-year contract right now."

"Only one year?" Eve asked, tilting her head to the side. "That's weird; why so short?"

"Do I really look like the type of girl who can stay in one profession for longer than that?" Diana asked with a laugh. "I told Vince I'd commit to a year, but longer than that, I couldn't be certain. By the way, when I got to the hotel, I met not only the Miz, but Alex Riley as well."

Eve grinned, "You just have no luck, do you?" She asked, sitting down on the couch and watching as Diana looked herself over again. "Stop being so nervous, will you?"

Diana laughed, "Is it that obvious?" She asked as she sat down on the couch beside Eve.

"You remind me of myself before my first match," Eve said with a nod of her head. "I couldn't stop pacing and making sure that I looked good. But trust me, all of the Superstars are going to be falling all over you, _including_ Alex and the Miz, whether you want them to or not."

"I don't have a problem with Alex, but the Miz was already somewhat of a jerk to me," Diana said with a roll of her eyes. "Whatever, it's not like I can't handle him. I've fried bigger fish than him. I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees me tonight." She looked up as she heard the Burn It to the Ground theme of RAW and her heart raced just a bit. "I guess it's time. I'm the first match of the night, big shock, right?"

Eve rolled her eyes. She knew the WWE didn't put a lot of emphasis on Diva matches, but she at least hoped that Diana would be given some time for her first match, "Who are you against?" Eve asked, not having paid much attention to the schedule after finding out she wasn't scheduled for a match of her own.

"Maryse," Diana said with a shrug. "I'm not exactly worried though." She motioned for Eve to follow her as she headed for the door. "I've watched enough RAW clips on Youtube to know her style. Hardly threatening to me. I've faced deathly weather conditions and wild animals. It's going to take a lot more than a blond Canadian Barbie Doll to scare me."

"Diana, watch out-"

Diana had been so caught up in what she had been saying to Eve that she hadn't been paying attention. For a moment she felt like she had run into a tree, because god knows she'd done that before, and she hit the floor. She realized after a few long moments just who she had walked into. She swallowed hard as she looked up into the icy blue eyes of the one named the Miz.

"Well, what the hell do we have here?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hate first chapters. Anyway, reviews are always, always loved, and they usually motivate me to update more rapidly. See you in the next one ;)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you for the reviews, they really made me happy last night. Anyway, just a fair warning, things get a little hot towards the end of the chapter. And, as usual, I own nothing except for Diana. Forgot to mention that last night XD**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Diana's eyes widened slightly as she looked up at the Miz, her eyes locked on his, even as Eve helped her up. She just found herself completely unable to look away from him, and suddenly she felt very, very small. She finally managed to break her eye contact with him, shaking her head, "Sorry, Mike," She said at last, moving her fingers through her hair.

"I guess you forgot to mention that you're a wrestler," Mike responded. He looked her up and down, feeling more than a little surprised as he looked her over. He crossed his arms over his chest, "Since when?"

"Okay, first, I'm _not_ a wrestler, technically," Diana said with a shake of her head. "I'm an extreme athlete. Skydiving, mountain climbing, bungee jumping, those are things I make a living doing. This is just the next step in my career."

"So you're an adrenaline addict," Mike said, his usual smirk returning. "I can deal with that."

"I guess you could say that I'm an adrenaline addict," Diana said with a single nod. She arched a brow at Mike and shook her head, "But frankly, I don't care if you could deal with it or not. It's my life, not yours."

Mike shook his head. He could tell that their first meeting had given Diana a lasting impression of him, but at the moment, he wasn't so sure that was a good thing, "You've got a lot of fire in you, don't you?"

"You have no idea," Diana said with a wink as she heard Maryse's theme blaring through the arena. "Looks like I've got to go. I've got a first match to win."

She said a quick good-bye to Eve and headed for the entrance to the arena to wait for her theme. Eve was shaking her head as she watched Mike watch Diana walk away, "Mike, she'll kick your ass if you don't watch your back," Eve warned.

"And you think I'm afraid of a girl like her?" Mike asked, tilting his head to the side. He shook his head, "Trust me, Maryse can be a lot more scary than her. Anyway, who said I wanted anything to do with her? She's just another Diva."

"Yeah, okay," Eve said with a roll of her eyes. "And you check out_ every_ Diva's ass and watch the direction that they left in for three minutes after they're gone?"

Meanwhile, Diana stood, waiting for the song she'd chosen as her theme to start playing. She was more than ready for this match with Maryse, and to prove that she could fight and win. Maryse might have been the current Diva's Champion, and she was going against her for that very reason, but she wasn't worried in the least. At long last the sounds of Simple Plan's Me Against the World started playing, and she knew she was on.

"_And her opponent, in her debut RAW match, from Las Vegas, Nevada, Diana!_"

Diana had to admit, she got chills when she heard the announcer say her name. She walked out to the ring and used the ropes to backflip into the center of the ring. She smirked and winked at Maryse as the bell rang and the match began.

Diana stood before Maryse, completely fearless, "Come at me," she said, holding her arms up, walking forward, smirking all the while. Maryse held her hand up in her usual manner, leaned against the rope, and flipped her hair in that usual manner of her's, and in that time, Diana launched for her, pulling her from the rope by that long platinum blond mane of her's and tossed her across the ring.

Diana went for Maryse, only to be kicked in her abdomen, sending her back against the ropes. Maryse came at her, pulling her arms around the rope hard. Diana growled in pain and after a few moments, she managed to get her legs up and sweep Maryse's feet out from under her. She groaned softly and went to stand over Maryse. She smirked and jumped up, bringing her legs down on Maryse. She felt satisfied when Maryse screamed. Diana got up and proceeded to taunt the French Canadian, flipping her hair in the same manner that she had.

Backstage, Mike had to admit, he was impressed with what he was seeing. He could tell that she had skills, especially for someone who was wrestling her first match. He watched as the match continued, Diana bouncing Maryse off the ropes and knocking her down with a clothesline. She seemed to move effortlessly, always one step ahead of Maryse, up until she tried to use a neckbreaker.

Mike watched with horror as Maryse reversed the neckbreaker on Diana, setting her up for the French Kiss, "No, no, no, no..."

Diana wasn't going down without a fight though. She fought back against Maryse as she tried to lift her by the neck, and with a backwards pull, She flipped over and had Maryse's shoulders against the mat. Three seconds later, the bell was rung, and Diana had won her first match, the crowd around her erupting in cheers.

Diana had to admit, she'd felt many rushes of adrenaline in her life, but this had to be one of the best rushes ever, "_And here is your winner, Diana!_"

A few minutes later, Diana was making her way backstage, feeling absolutely amazing as she did so. She had a few aches and bumps, but other than that, she felt like she'd accomplished something incredible. She accepted the praises she got as she walked backstage, and she paused as Alex Riley stood in front of her.

"A wrestler?" He asked, arching a brow at her, a smile on his face. "Really?"

"Why don't you ask Maryse what I am?" Diana asked with a wink. She nodded, "I'm not a wrestler, not exactly. I prefer the term extreme athlete; skydiving, scuba diving, diving in general... It's all part of what I do. I'm just tied to the WWE for the next year."

"Well, welcome," Alex said with a smile. "And congratulations on winning your first match."

"Thanks a lot," Diana said, moving her fingers through her hair. She winked at Alex, "Good luck with your match against Jack Swagger. I'm sure you'll kick his ass."

"Thanks," Alex said, giving Diana a pat on the shoulder as he walked past her. "I'm sure I'll see you later. Enjoy your victory. You've earned it."

Diana headed back to her dressing room, and Eve was waiting for her there, "Nice match," Eve said, hugging Diana as they walked back into her dressing room together. "I think that she's going to be out for your blood though."

Diana grinned, "I'm not worried," She said honestly as she pulled her bag out of her locker along with two towels. She definitely felt the need to shower and get herself all clean.

"So, a bunch of us always go out to celebrate after RAW, you're gonna come with us, right?" Eve asked, leaning against the lockers. "There's a really nice club that we like in the area, dancing, drinks, just all of us letting loose. This job gets insanely stressful, you'll learn that quick enough."

"Going out to celebrate actually sounds pretty damn good," Diana said after a moment. She smiled at Eve, "I'm just going to shower and get changed, and then maybe we could go together?" She wasn't really a shy person, not in the least, but she was kinda uncertain how the rest of the RAW roster would take to her. At least if she had Eve with her, she knew she'd have at least one friendly person at her side.

"Sounds good to me," Eve said with a nod. "I'll meet you in the back in a little bit then," She said as she got up from the couch to leave Diana and give her some privacy to get cleaned up.

A short while later, or so it seemed to Diana, she and Eve walked into a club together. They both headed for the bar and did a shot of tequila together. Eve looked around the club; the music was pounding and the lights were flashing, and people were all dancing together. She could see various Superstars and Divas amongst them. She was happy to see that people were enjoying themselves. She ordered another drink, a Jack and coke, and she smiled at Eve, "Y'all really like to loosen up after all of the matches, huh?" She asked, watching the Bella Twins dancing with Alberto Del Rio, "Sluts," She commented with a shake of her head.

"Yes, we do," Eve said with a nod as she got a martini for herself. "You should go have some fun yourself, I see some guys eying you as it is." She nudged Diana playfully, "Loosen up." She then left Diana and headed for the dance floor.

"Gee thanks," Diana pouted, spinning the straw in her glass between her fingers as she sat on her stool. She looked at the glass and sighed softly. She wasn't shy, but she didn't like unfamiliar situations.

"Can I sit down?"

Diana jumped slightly as she heard the voice behind her. She looked over her shoulder and tilted her head at Mike, "It's not up to me where you sit," She said finally. She motioned to the seat beside her. "Knock yourself out."

"Not much of a party girl?" Mike asked after ordering himself a beer. He was still trying to figure Diana out. But more than that, he couldn't understand why he found himself fascinated by her.

"No, I usually am," Diana said with a shake of her head. "I'm just aching a bit from my match. It's been a long, strange day."

"Trust me, Icy-Hot patches will become your best friend," Mike said after taking a sip from his beer. "When I first started wrestling, I could barely move most days when I woke up; those definitely helped though."

"I'll have to pick some up then," Diana said with a nod. She turned the glass between her hands "Thanks for the advice."

"You're welcome," Mike said with a small smile. He turned around fully and looked at Diana, "Look, I'm sorry that we got off to a bad start. I watched your match earlier, and it was pretty damn impressive. I want to start over with you, if you'll give me a chance, Diana."

Diana smirked. She wasn't sure if it was the shot of tequila, the Jack and coke, and the fact that she hadn't eaten anything since lunch, but she was feeling pretty damn good at the moment. Finally, she nodded. "Alright then," She said. "One last chance. Now, come on, let's go dance."

Diana moaned softly as her back hit the bed, her body intertwined with the body of the man she had spent the entire night with. She'd had several more drinks, and she felt high as hell as she kissed him deeply, feeling him lift her shirt off, "Mike," She purred softly as his lips found her neck. She tilted her head to the side and arched up to him.

"Diana," Mike responded, biting down gently on her neck. "Are you sure you want to do this, Diana? You're a little tipsy... I don't want you to think I'm taking advantage of you"

Diana looked Mike in his eyes, seeing the passion and desire in his eyes, "I'm sure," She said with a nod as she pulled his shirt off, dropping it to the floor beside her shirt. "I want this, more than anything else." She kissed him deeply, her tongue meeting his. A few moments later, all she knew was passion, desire, heat, and pleasure, more pleasure than she'd known ever before.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you once again for the reviews =) As usual, the only person I own is Diana**, **the rest all belong to the WWE. Though, I wouldn't mind owning the Miz or A-Ry ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Diana moaned softly as she felt her sleep start to leave her. She knew exactly where she was, and she wasn't exactly sure how she felt about what she was doing there. She remembered the night before clearly, and it had been amazing.

She and Mike had spent some time dancing. Their bodies had been pressed up one another after a few minutes of awkwardness, they just seemed to melt into each other. She was suddenly extremely comfortable around him. After they danced, they hung out at the bar, talking and having drinks with each other, getting to know one another better. He told her about his life before the WWE, his time on the Real World, and she told him about all the experiences she'd had, her first skydiving experience, and how she got into all of the extreme sports.

He managed to make her smile and laugh, and the passion just seemed to erupt between them. They kissed at the club, and they got back to the hotel and...

"Wow," Mike said in a soft voice, making Diana jump slightly. She hadn't realized that he was awake. But once she did, she relaxed in his embrace, his arm having been wrapped around her all night long after their hot, passionate lovemaking. Diana groaned softly and turned over to face Mike. She couldn't help but smile at how sleepy he seemed to look, his eyes somewhat unfocused, his hair all tousled. She had to admit it was kinda cute.

"Morning," Diana said at last, putting her hand on his cheek. She smiled at him and bit down on her lower lip. "How are you doing?"

"I am... wow," Mike said with a soft laugh. "Last night was..."

"Awwwesome?" Diana suggested with a smirk. She moved her fingers through his hair and sighed softly. She was feeling a little confused. She knew that she hadn't wanted to like Mike when she first met him, and now she'd done exactly what she swore that she wouldn't do. She'd spent a night with him She was pretty uncertain of what to do next.

Mike smiled, "I was thinking incredible, but that works too." He sat up with a soft groan of his own and looked down at Diana, "How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine, why do you – ask?" Diana winced as she sat up, feeling as though all her muscles in her back were suddenly tightening up on her. "Ow, ow, ow..."

"Just relax," Mike said, sliding out of bed, pushing her gently back down on the bed. "Breathe. Try to get yourself to relax." He walked over to his suitcase as Diana closed her eyes, trying to get her muscles to relax, breathing deep as she did so. After a few moments of moving things in his suitcase around, Mike pulled out a box of Icy-Hot wraps. He walked back over to the bed and helped Diana sit up a bit and he secured the wrap around her lower back. "Just give it a few minutes," He said, wrapping an arm around Diana's waist, letting her lean against his body, rubbing his arm softly.

Diana groaned softly as she relaxed against Mike, her body slowly relaxing as the wrap started to do its job on her back, "Thank you," She said in a soft voice.

"No problem," Mike responded. "I definitely remember those days. When I first started in the industry... it was _very_ painful."

"Well, then I guess I'm lucky I have someone like you to watch out for me," Diana said with a small smile. She looked over at Mike and rested her forehead against his. She felt her heart flutter a bit as Mike smiled at her, "What is it about you?" She asked in a low voice. "Why am I so drawn to you? I feel like I should hate you, but I just truly can't."

"And this is a bad thing?" Mike asked. He moved his fingers through Diana's hair and kissed her forehead. "Have I told you how beautiful you are?" He too found himself drawn to Diana as though there was a magnetic pull between them. He found himself lost in her big eyes. "You're not as innocent as those eyes make you seem, are you?"

Diana shrugged and smirked, "Maybe. Maybe not. I'm sure you'll figure it out in time." She sighed softly as she looked at the clock, "I think I should go. It's getting late, and I have to shower and hit the gym and actually get this day started."

"You sure you'll be okay?" Mike asked, watching Diana as she got up from the bed with a wince.

"I will be," Diana said with a nod and a smile. She leaned over the bed and kissed Mike softly. "Trust me, if I need to slow down, I will, but for now..." She pulled her clothes on and winked at Mike, "I'll see you later." Before she left though, she picked up his cell phone from the nightstand and programmed her number in, "Call me later if you want to chill."

_I think it's more than safe to assume that I'll be calling you later_, Mike thought as he watched Diana leave the room. He sighed softly as he flopped down on the bed, wondering just where his new fascination with Diana was going to take him.

About an hour later, Diana walked into the hotel's gym, humming softly to the music that she was listening to. She looked around the gym, noticing that there weren't very many people there as it was still relatively early, but for Diana who was always up to something, it was getting late already. She spent a few minutes stretching, and then she was ready to go.

She walked to the treadmill and just started running. She liked running. If she wasn't half worried that she'd get lost due to her horrible sense of direction, she might have gone out of the hotel to run, but for the time being, the treadmill would have to do. She had been running for a few minutes, concentrating on the beat of her music, when she realized that she was not alone on the line of treadmills anymore.

"Hi, Alex," Diana said, pulling out her earphones and smiling at the Miz's former protege as she ran. She had been completely oblivious to him, and not entirely sure how long he'd been there, but she was happy to see him.

"How's it going, Diana?" Alex asked, though his tone sounded a little less friendly than his words. Diana frowned and slowed the treadmill to a stop as she looked at him, noticing that everything about him seemed a lot more cold than it had been the day before.

"Fine," Diana said, arching a brow at Alex, crossing her arms over her chest. "Alex, did I do something?" She asked as she looked at him, not oblivious to the way that he seemed to be concentrating more on his running than he was on the conversation.

"You? No, you're perfect, how could you have done anything?"

Diana's eyes blazed a bit and she reached over and pulled the key from Alex's treadmill, "Okay, enough," She said, her no-nonsense attitude rearing its head. She watched with a slight satisfaction as Alex flew off the end of the treadmill. "First off, I like eye contact when people talk to me. Second, what the hell did I do to make you so angry?"

She stood over Alex, holding her hand out, and she didn't miss the way he hesitated before he took her hand, "It's not you, Diana," He said at last.

Diana arched a brow and fought the urge to push Alex down again, "It's not me," She repeated. "And yet you're giving _me_ the cold shoulder? Let's try this again, shall we? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"It's..." Alex's voice trailed off again, and Diana growled. That small growl seemed to draw the words out of him at last, "I saw you leave the club with Mike last night."

"Okay, and?" Diana asked. "I'm a big girl. Not that it's any of your business, Alex, but Mike was actually _really_ kind to me last night. He's not as bad as I thought he was."

"I never said he was a bad person," Alex said with a shake of his head. "I just don't want to see you become one of his one night stands. He doesn't do relationships very well."

"Well, neither do I," Diana said honestly. "I don't like getting attached, and you can bet that I'm not going to tie myself down to mike either unless I know he's serious about me. I'd rather be carefree than set myself up to get hurt, you know?" She shook her head, "Alex, why are we talking about this? You don't need me to tell you that I can take care of myself. I'd imagine that you already knew this."

"I just don't want to see you get hurt," Alex said at last. "And that's the truth, Diana. You seem so sweet and you have this whole innocent look about you, you shouldn't have anyone try to take advantage of you."

"You know, you're the second person today to tell me that I have an innocent look going for me," Diana commented. "And to be honest, I'm not innocent. In fact, I'm far from it. And trust me, in time, you, Mike, and everyone else will come to realize that. Not only that, but I don't need protecting from anyone. I wouldn't be in the WWE if I couldn't handle myself."

"True," Alex agreed with a nod. He sighed softly and held out his hand, "I'm sorry, Diana. I didn't mean to give you the cold shoulder like that. Just... be careful around Mike, alright?"

Diana shook Alex's hand, "I'll be fine," She said with half a smile. "Really, I'm not worried, even for a moment, about what could happen if I spend time with Mike. We just had a little bit of fun together, it's really nothing serious." Though, as Diana said it, she felt a sinking sensation in the pit of her stomach; was there really nothing going on between her and Mike other than a lust-filled night?


End file.
